Do You Believe in Magic?
by Tinyflyer02
Summary: Bonnie and Kol find a way to come back to the world of the living, but it comes with a price. How will this affect Bonnie and Kol? Magic makes Bonnie realize her true feelings for a certain vampire. I'm sorry I'm not good at giving summaries, but it is a good one-shot. Please Read and Review! Bonnie X Kol


Do You Believe in Magic?

A disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the song title!

A/N: I really want to thank S. A. Arkenburgh. She is a very awesome writer! I recommend everyone to read her fanfics!

"Well, hello, little witch," said as Kol appeared from behind the bar at the Mystic Grill. "Still following around that wretched doppelganger and Blondie?" Bonnie was watching Caroline and Elena discuss starting at Whitmore within the next few days. They were wondering why they haven't heard from her yet.

"What do you want Kol?" asked Bonnie.

"Ah, nothing. Just seeing how you are handling giving up your life for that pathetic boyfriend of yours."

Bonnie looked up, "Shut up, Kol. I wish I still had power so I could give you an aneurysm."

She walked over to Elena and Caroline wishing she could touch or talk to her friends.

"Well, what would you say if I could help you find a way to possibly come get back your friends and I my family? I just need to a powerful Bennett witch to help me," said Kol with a smirk.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Kol," Bonnie looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why would I trick you, Bonnie? I'm being serious. Do you think I want to be in this hell forever? Do you?" Kol asked seriously.

Bonnie looked on at Caroline and Elena and back, "Okay, Kol. One condition, though."

"Anything, love."

"You can't harm Jeremy. If you do, I will personally come find you and make you suffer excruciating pain," said Bonnie darkly.

"Fine, I won't harm Jeremy." Kol walked up to Bonnie and gave her his hand to shake on it. "We have a deal then," Bonnie smiled at Kol.

Bonnie was terribly missing her friends and checked on them periodically. The Other Side was so lonely and depressing. She was so surprised when Kol had appeared since it wasn't common to have the ability to see other ghosts, except for the Bennett witches. Therefore, she began to wonder why she was able to communicate with Kol. _Maybe there is a reason why I can see Kol._ She was looking through her family grimoire to see if she could find anything about what Kol was talking about, but nothing came up.

Suddenly, her Grams appeared by her side, "Bonnie, are you sure that you should trust, Kol?"

"Yes, Grams. I believe he actually is trying to help, which is, unusual for him."

Bonnie looked down at her watch and realized she needed to be meet Kol back at the bar around 6 pm. She smiled slightly, "Sorry, Grams. It is time for me to head to the Mystic Grill. I promised Kol that I would meet him there."

"Be careful," warned Grams.

Kol was waiting patiently at the bar for Bonnie to appear. _Where is that little witch? She should be getting here._ Kol looks up from the bourbon that he is drinking to see the beautiful witch.

"Bonnie, darling. I see you have arrived finally," said Kol. "I was waiting forever, it seems, love."

Bonnie scoffed, "Do you want me to help you or not?" Bonnie looked over at Kol, who appeared to have a devilish smile.

"Of course, darling. Here is the spell that I found to help us, little witch. You know, I know how to persuade a witch to give me what I want," said Kol suggestively.

"You're such a pig," said Bonnie as she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it when I talk like that darling," Kol smirked. "Anyways, love. According to the spell, we need to find the Falls, and have a Bennett witch, of course."

"Nevertheless, Kol, I'm dead and can't practice magic anymore."

"Don't worry, little witch," as Kol pulls out this little potion from within his pocket. "I stole this from Esther, when I heard about Silas rising. It will temporarily give you back your powers, but only for 24 hours, so, we can't waste it, love."

Kol gazed into Bonnie's eyes in all seriousness.

"When do you want to start?" asked Bonnie.

"The sooner, the better, love," said Kol.

Bonnie and Kol started making their ways to the Falls to the secret cave behind them.

Kol said, "You know, when you drink that potion, you will have to admit your true feelings. Also, you'll be able to physically touch things like you had when you were human."

Bonnie looked surprised, but recovered quickly, "That's fine with me, Kol." _It's not as if Kol would know that I always thought he was cute or anything_.

"Okay, love," said Kol. _Maybe now the little witch will admit that she fancies me._ "Bonnie, all you need to do is drink the potion and look for the crescent shaped rock with turquoise crystals. Also, be careful, love. I'm depending on you and your Bennett witch powers so we can all get back to our lives. I'm pretty sure you want to get back with the doppleganger, Caroline, and your pathetic hunter."

Bonnie drank the potion and she began to feel the magic slowly filling through her body. She began to feel more alive than she had these last few months since she had died saving Jeremy. She knew what she had to do and how to harness the power that was flowing through her. The first thing she did was spell the area around her, so Kol could not interrupt her as she lit candles. She was mentally preparing before she started the spell. Once Bonnie was ready, she began to chant the incantation:

_Phasmatos raverus un an mun,_

_Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! _

_U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto!_

"It is done," said Bonnie as in a trance as she collapsed to the ground.

"Bonnie, are you okay, love?" asked Kol. _Oh no, the magic was too strong for her_.

Kol rushed over to her side. He realized that he could feel the cold, hard ground. _I can feel again._ _All due to the beautiful creature that is lying on the ground. I can't help, but not have a soft spot for the little witch._

"Bonnie, please wake up, love!" said Kol frantically. He begins to hear a faint _thud, thud, thud_ coming from her chest.

Kol yelled "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" as he continued to try to wake her up. Bonnie could hear Kol, but couldn't move.

_Kol, I hear you. _

Kol scooped her up out of the cave to take her and sped off to the Salvatore Boarding House.

In the Salvatore House, Elena was just getting out of the bedroom and getting ready to spend her last night with Damon before heading to Whitmore the following day. Damon had lit up some candles and was making tonight their special night. Once Kol saw the Salvatore Boarding House, he sped there in hopes that someone would be there. He saw Damon's blue Camaro convertible in the driveway and sped off towards the house.

"Kol, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"I was, but now I'm not dead thanks to the little witch over there," said Kol as he pointed to Bonnie.

Once Damon saw what Kol was doing there, he noticed Bonnie is just lying in Kol's arms.

Damon yelled, "Elena, honey, please come downstairs. Hurry!"

Damon proceeded to ask Kol what happened to Bonnie.

"Well, if you guys really looked and weren't too busy with one another, you would of known that your witch was dead," Kol said with irritation.

Elena came downstairs in her pajamas, "Bonnie, couldn't have been dead. She was always texting and sending postcards from all different places."

"Hey, Elena. I'm home," said Jeremy as he walked through the front door. "What's going on here?"

Jeremy looks on to see Bonnie on the couch.

"Hello, mate. Glad to see your living," said Kol with a smirk on his face.

"Kol is saying that Bonnie's been dead and on the other side this entire summer. Can you believe that?" yelled Elena.

Jeremy sighed, "Well, actually sis. Kol is telling the truth. Bonnie died the night she brought me back to life. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it's true."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. _My best friend has been dead for three months and my own brother has been lying to me this entire time._ Elena just walked into the other room, in shock.

"I will call Abby since she should know what to do," said Elena as she rushed over to use her cell phone.

"Well, we have to do this fast because she is only here temporarily," said Kol.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the pretty little witch wanted to come back to life to spend it with her friends. I really don't understand why she wants to be with all of you, but it's her choice," said Kol, nonchalantly.

Damon proceeded to text Caroline to let know to come over as soon as she could. _Ah, what a web my little witch has gotten herself into. Such a beautiful creature, she is. I really wish I could put a kiss on those beautiful lips._

Once Elena got off the phone with Abby, she found out the only way for Bonnie to wake up is for her soul mate's kiss to awaken her from her lifeless state.

"I may be mad at you, Jeremy, but I need you to kiss Bonnie," said Elena.

Jeremy approached Bonnie to give her a kiss and nothing happened.

"Well, sorry mate. Maybe you're not her guy after all," said Kol with a smile. "How about I give it a try?"

Kol bent over and gave Bonnie a feather light kiss on the lips. _Her lips are so soft. I wish she were up for this because I would love to see what her reaction would be. Me, Kol Mikaelson, kissing a Bennett witch._ As soon as Kol's lips were away from Bonnie, she started to stir and look around the room. She saw everyone standing there in shock.

"Where am I? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I hate to say it, but you weren't moving or anything until Kol kissed you," said Elena. _Seriously? Kol kissed me._

"It was weird when I kissed you, Bonnie—nothing happened, but when that Original over there puts his lips on you; you wake up. I don't get it Bon Bon," said Jeremy in a depressed tone.

"I can't help that he woke me up, Jer.," said Bonnie sadly.

"The thing is Abby told us the only way to wake you up kiss from your soul mate's lips," stated Jeremy.

"You mean that Kol is my soul mate?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess I am, darling," said Kol as charmingly as possible. Kol turned to Jeremy with a gleam in his eyes. "By the way, Jeremy—no hard feelings since Bonnie is mine now."

"Seriously, I'm not an object that you guys can claim," said Bonnie.

"I'm kidding darling. I know that an independent woman such as yourself wouldn't want to be owned," said Kol. "However, I just love seeing the fire behind your beautiful green eyes. They are so hypnotizing to me, and therefore, I am smitten by you, Bonnie Bennett. I've always cared for you when the others were off frolicking and enjoying their lives. They had forgotten about you, love. I never gave up, my little witch."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kol Mikaelson was actually showing and admitting to some humanity.

"Are you serious, Kol?"

"I'm as serious as can be….if you don't believe me, you can stake me with the White Oak Stake. You may not be in love with me, Bonnie Bennett, but I promise you one day that your feelings for me will change one way or another," said Kol.

Not everyone in the Salvatore Boarding House could believe what they had heard…. Kol's confession and proclamation that he would attempt to show he cares for Bonnie. In addition, Bonnie is pondering about having a chance with Kol; after all, he was her soul mate by the spell.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Kol actually has a soul and cares for Witchy? Bonnie, you are not thinking about giving him a chance are you? That would be like Blondie admitting her everlasting love for Klaus," said Damon sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not true. Klaus and I are just friends and that is all. Anyways, let's get back to Bonnie and Kol," suggested Caroline, who was blushing ever so slightly.

After quite some time, everyone was now talking about Klaus and his infatuation with Caroline. Kol and Bonnie decided to head to the town square. Bonnie was surprised when Kol gently took her arm in his as they walked to the gazebo.

"I know that I'm not always the most reliable person and tend to be reckless, but you make me want to be a better person, Bonnie. That is really something and you are the first person that has not judged me for the ruthless killer that I can be. I really appreciate it, love."

Bonnie began to blush. Kol continued with little speech to his witch and finally he asked, "Bonnie Bennett, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

_I can't believe it! Kol is asking me out. _"Sure, Kol. However, you have to be a perfect gentleman and do the whole works."

Kol reached over for her hand and gave it a quick kiss, "As you wish, my beautiful witch."

A/N 2: I hope you guys liked it! The Latin that I put on was actually in the show. Anyways, please read and review! I am trying to decide whether to write another part to this or just do a drabble featuring a date with Kol and Bonnie. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
